


Two Step

by JediDiplomat



Series: How Not to Woo your Co-star [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-19
Updated: 2007-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediDiplomat/pseuds/JediDiplomat





	Two Step

He was gonna kill Jared. He didn't care if it ruined the best thing that ever happened to him or not. He was killing Jared. Slowly, painfully.

“Hey, I'm really sorry about that, ok? We didn't see her and then...um yeah. So, just uh, relax and we'll make sure she's escorted from the building.”

“And not allowed back in,” Jensen growled. the guy in front of him winced, but Jen must have been wearing his 'I'm fucking serious' face because he nodded. It wasn't like Jensen didn't have a reason to be upset. He wasn't just being a prima donna here. The fucking bitch had launched herself off the staircase, a fucking staircase, onto him. Not something that happens every day and yet it was exactly the reason Jensen hadn't wanted to do this in the first place. Jared had talked him into it, fucking told him, promised him he'd be there to stop the crazy. Then the fucker got a movie.

Ok, fine, it was a good role. Not teen, not horror. The next step and hell he'd told Jared to take it. Of course, that was before he'd seen the schedule. No Asylum. Jensen would be flying solo. Oh yeah, he was killing the kid.

“Uh, Jensen—you've got a gig in well, about now.” The guy said and Jensen glared at him. He'd never wished for Jared so hard in his life.

“I've just been mauled by a fangirl. A psycho, crazy, launched off a staircase, fangirl. By my contract I could get on a plane and leave. Give me fifteen fucking minutes, all right?”

The guy nodded quickly and disappeared. Jensen rubbed his forehead and checked the time. It'd be early, but not ungodly. That was later. He gulped a few lungs of air to try and stop the shaking and hit send.

“Got any idea what time it is?” A voice growled in his ear. Jensen smiled and a bit of the panicked feeling in his stomach settled.

“Not nearly as early as I'm gonna fucking call Jared for getting me into this mess?” Jensen replied, finally sitting down.

“Something happen?”

Jensen sighed. He shouldn't have called. It was stupid and he was overreacting. It was just a fan. Maybe he should’ve called Jared instead.

“Jen?” Was that worry he heard?

“It's probably stupid and--” Jensen started.

“Don't play the fucking girl with me, Jen. What happened?” Jesus, that voice had dropped into John Winchester's evil growl. Really, Jen thought, it shouldn't be making him hard.

“Just—a girl, fangirl. She launched herself at me. Got kinda freaked out,” Jensen finally said a bit sheepishly.

“Launched how?” Jeff asked and he was sounding more awake. Jensen could hear rustling of sheets in the background and swallowed hard.

“Off a staircase and right onto me. Wrapped around me like an octopus. I kinda—I wasn't all 'get her off of me', but...” He trailed off because really he didn't want to lie to Jeff.

“At least not out loud,” Jeff finished. Jensen nodded, forgetting Jeff couldn't see it. “Jesus, Jensen! What the hell is it about you that attracts this shit, and where the fuck was your security?”

“Jared's shooting a movie,” popped out of his mouth before he could think about how that sounded. Really he hadn't thought about security because Jared would be there. That and, well, he had people for that. People that knew how many security there should be and all. There were formulas and shit he was pretty sure.

“You going home?” Jeff asked.

“I-I dunno. Would you?” Shit, could he sound any more like a child?

“If it'd happened to me? Fuck yes, but my fans tend to be older. Then again, kinda thought you were insane doing it in the first place.”

“I had a contract,” Jensen said and it sounded weak to his own ears.

“Which you signed when you'd thought you weren't the only headliner going.”

Jensen licked his lips. Why did he feel the need to justify himself to Jeff? “Thought if I brought Danneel, they'd stay off my back. Literally. They'd all think I was dating her, especially if I threw the girlfriend word around, but didn't actually name anyone. I've done these before back on Days, yeah? Soap fans are fucking insane. I thought I'd be all right with this, with Jared not coming, but--”

He'd been expecting a retort about babbling, or at least a teasing remark and a laugh. Anything but this understanding. “Do you think you can handle another possible encounter like this one with a fangirl?”

Jensen swallowed. He felt better now, more in control and not so in desperate need of one of his pills. He hadn't taken them, hoping security would keep things under control and he wouldn't feel the sheer claustrophobia that being in large crowds gave him. Plus he really couldn't afford to be high on them without Jared there to back him up. Keep him from staying something idiotic.

Yes, these people were nuts, but most of them still didn't compare to the Days fans, the flying staircase girl excepted. Maybe he could do this.

“You coulda come, you know. These women love Daddy Winchester, keep asking when you're coming back.”

There was a laugh. “No thanks. Got enough with the Grey's fans. Don't need to add your brand of crazy to it.” There was a pause then, “besides, sweetheart, wouldn't want to deprive you the pleasure.”

Jensen grinned and swore the warm feeling in his stomach was just lunch settling. “Ass. Say hi to Bisou for me.” He paused and then added, “Hey Jeff? Thanks.”

“Anytime, now get. You've woken the princess and she wants out.” There was a click and Jen put the phone back in his pocket.

Jensen grinned again and took a deep breath. “All right, let's get this over with.” He was still killing Jared.


End file.
